Remember When
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: (END) "Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padaku, kenapa aku tidak bisa mengenalmu, kenapa aku bisa melupakanmu!"/" bertahanlah, demi aku demi anak kita"/KiHyun Ceria Selamanya, special ultah Kim Kibum (GS)
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle**

 **Remember When**

 **cast**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Genre**

 **Romance, Family, Angst**

 **Warning**

 **Typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya, GS.**

 **Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Birtday Kim Kibum.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

Aku terbangun dan segalanya terlihat gelap, dingin dan basah. "Dimanakah aku berada?! tempat apa ini?!"

Remang-remang gelap dengan semilir angin dingin yang menerpa seluruh pori-pori ku hingga rasa tak nyaman itu menelusup semakin dalam menguasaiku dan membuatku gemetar.

Aku sendiri berdiri di tengah-tengah kumpulan rumah-rumah dalam petak terlihat tertata dan berjejer rapi, terlihat mencurigakan. Di sini gelap tidak ada listrik dan penerangan apapun hanya cahaya temaram dari sebuah lilin kecil di masing-masing rumah yang berpendar lemah seolah memberitahukan tentang keberadaan sebuah jiwa yang hidup namun hampir mati, jiwa yang sekarat.

" kenapa sepi sekali, tak adakah orang di sini, sebenarnya aku ada di mana?!" tanya Kyuhyun mulai di hantui oleh perasaan takut. Tatapan matanya mengedar mengamati sekitar, berharap ada seseorang yang sekedar lewat untuk menjelaskan sebenarnya tempat apa ini, harapannya sia-sia karena tak ada seorangpun yang terlihat hidup di tempat ini, kyuhyun terus mencari di setiap sudut berusaha menemukan kehidupan lain selain dirinya namun rasa basah pada kakinya tak bisa dia acuhkan, entah perasaan dari mana seolah ada sesuatu yang menariknya dan menyuruhnya untuk menatap ke arah bawah tepat di kakinya dan tiba-tiba saja Indra penciumannya di serang oleh bau...

 **AMIS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MERAH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DARAH**

 **ini adalah DARAH~**

Di sana, di bawah kakinya telah banyak mengenang darah segar sebatas mata kakinya, cairan merah pekat berbau amis itu membuat mata Kyuhyun terbelalak dengan mulut terbuka, Nafas Kyuhyun seolah tercekat. "Kenapa bisa ada darah disini, ini darah siapa kenapa banyak sekali?!" bisik Kyuhyun dalam hati seraya menoleh panik ingin lari namun tak bisa, kakinya seolah tertancap di tanah itu, nafas Kyuhyun rasanya menghilang cepat dan terdengar putus-putus dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi baju seragam yang di kenakannya.

Tak lama berselang bunyi gemuruh aneh mengalihkan atensi Kyuhyun dari genangan merah pekat cairan beraroma besi di bawah kakinya dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas langit yang terlihat sewarna darah, merah menyala bertabur pekatnya kabut.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya dengan nafas yang tercekat, genangan air mata tampak terlihat di kedua iris selelehan caramel miliknya. Kyuhyun ketakutan, dia sangat ketakutan saat melihat tsunami **DARAH** setinggi lima belas sampai dua puluh meter di atas permukaan laut itu semakin meninggi di atas kepalanya dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan jatuh menghantam dirinya menjadi puing-puinh.

" tidak mungkin~siapapun tolong aku, aku~hah~hah...aku akan mati" bisik Kyuhyun ketakutan memundurkan langkahnya hanya satu langkah dan dia masih terpaku seolah kakinya berubah menjadi jeli lembek yang tak bisa di gerakan untuk berpindah dari tempatnya sampai ada sebuah jemari seseorang yang menariknya menjauh dari tempat itu, seorang pemuda dengan wajah samar datang menyelamatkannya mengengam jemari dingin Kyuhyun untuk menjauh dari tempat di mana dia berpijak, menjauh dari tsunami darah yang hendak melumatnya. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa aman saat melihat pemuda dengan wajah samar itu tersenyum dan menyelamatkannya seolah dari senyum pemuda itu dia mengatakan " tenanglah semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Kyuhyun tak tau harus menangapi dengan apa yang jelas dia sangat berterima kasih pada pemuda itu dan sebelum Kyuhyun sadar dia, tautan tangannya entah kapan sudah terlepas begitu saja membuatnya terjatuh dan di selimuti oleh kegelapan sekali lagi dan segalanya mencerah setelah beberapa detik.

Kyuhyun berdiri di sebuah petak kolam ikan dengan banyak tanaman air lainnya.

Kyuhyun merasa sangat bingung ada di manakah dia saat ini. Bahkan Kyuhyun tak melihat apapun selain kolam dengan pinggiran yang terbuat dari semen entah seberapa luasnya tempat ini Kyuhyun bahkan tak bisa melihat ujungnya. sejauh mata memandang yang terlihat hanya kumpulan petak kotak kolam-kolan tanpa ujung. Seolah tempat itu sengaja di buat untuk mengurung seseorang agar tidak bisa kabur dari sana.

" aku ada di mana lagi kali ini?!" tanyanya lagi berdiri dengan bingung sambil berusaha menjaga keseimbangannya di antara pijakan kecil pembatas antara satu petak kolam dengan petak kolam yang lainnya Kyuhyun sungguh tak ingin terjatuh dan berakhir dengan terjun ke dalam kolam gelap yang tak Kyuhyun ketahui ada apa saja di dalammya, terlihat tenang namun tak menghilangkan sisi yang tampak sangat berbahaya.

Hampir berjam-jam Kyuhyun berjalan nyaris berlari namun dia semakin tersesat dan tak menemukan ujung dari tempat ini sampai saat matanya melihat pemuda itu yang tersenyum dari sudut jauh, entah mengapa ada salah satu sudut di hatinya yang bisa bernafas lega saat melihat pemuda itu. Kyuhyun kembali mengejar melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti pemuda itu untuk keluar dari tempat luas penuh air yang terlihat membahayakan dan tanpa sadar langkah kakinya membawa Kyuhyun masuk kedalam sebuah hutan bambu yang terlihat gelap dengan daun bambu yang berguguran namun terkesan sangat menakutkan.

Pemuda bersuarai karamel itu terus melangkah memasuki hutan bambu, bahkan tak ada sedikitpun cahaya yang dapat menembus pekatnya rimbunan batang bambu yang bergemerisik memgejeknya dan segalanya kembali gelap.

" ya~tuhan ada di manakah aku kali ini, aku ingin ini segera berakhir, aku~takut" bisik Kyuhyun dalam hati. " aku mohon jangan biarkan aku sendiri, jangan biarkan aku sendiri, aku takut~hah...hah...tolong aku, aku tak ingin sendirian di sini...hah...hah..." bisik Kyuhyun lagi tersirat sekali dalam nada suaranya keputusan asaan yang dalam. Matanya terlihat kosong dengan rasa gelisah yang tak bisa di sembunyikan. Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk dengan lutut yang berdarah. Dia tersanduk oleh langkah paniknya seorang diri.

Srak

Srak

Kyuhyun menoleh waspada ke arah asal suara yang mencurigakan di belakangnya, terlihat sebuah bayangan besar yang melintas beberapa menit yang lalu. Kyuhyun menajamkan penglihatannya dan betapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berhenti saat melihat penampakan sebuah ular raksasa berwarna hitam sebesar tiga kali ukuran gajah dewasa yang berdiri menjulang di depannya dengan desisan berbahaya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengancam, namun bukan hal itu yang membuat tubuh Kyuhyun jatuh melemas bagai jeli, tapi penampakan seorang pemuda yang dua kali telah menolongnya terlihat di lilit oleh ular raksasa itu hingga darah segar mengalir dan menyembur dari dalam mulutnya dan membasahi baju serta wajah Kyuhyun.

Tanpa sadar air mata Kyuhyun meleleh deras dengan tatapan yang membelalak, Kyuhyun gemetar, Kyuhyun ketakutan, Kyuhyun putus asa, rasanya Kyuhyun ingin melubangi dadanya sendiri dan menarik jantungnya agar dia bisa mati cepat dan tak melihat pemandangan mengerikan yang ada di depan matanya.

" tidak~jangan dia hosh...hosh...jangan dia, aku mohon, aku tak ingin sendiri...jangan mati~hah~hah, jangan bunuh dia~" racau Kyuhyun dengan nafas putus-putus menunduk seraya menjambak surainya~terlihat sangat terguncang. Kyuhyun terpuruk dalam ketakutannya saat mendengar Derik tulang yang meremuk dalam remasan kuat ular besar itu dan pemuda itu tak terlihat di dalam lilitan membunuh ular besar berwarna hitam yang meremukan pemuda itu hingga ke tulangnya.

Kyuhyun sudah tak tahan lagi.

" Aaarrrgggghhhhhh..." Kyuhyun menjerit dengan sekuat tenaganya dengan jantung yang berpacu seakan menghentak kuat rongga dadanya sementara air mata masih terus mengalir dari kedua iris selelehan karamel miliknya dan...

Kyuhyun terbangun dari mimpi buruknya dengan keringat yang membanjiri kaos dan sarung bantal yang di kenakannnya.

" hosh...hosh...hosh..." Kyuhyun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam seolah oksigen dalam paru-parunya menipis dan berniat mengerutkan paru-parunya dalam beberapa detik sana.

Kyuhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong, setelah beberapa detik nafasnya mulai terdengar teratur. Setelah selesai Kyuhyun merasakan perasaan lelah yang amat sangat dan tubuhnya merasa sangat kesakitan, hatinya menyesak secara perlahan.

Kyuhyun menangis tanpa suara, dia bingung~ dia hanya bisa terdiam mangatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. bahkan Kyuhyun kesusahan untuk bangun hanya untuk sekedar mengambil air. wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Bahkan tidak hanya sekali dua kali Kyuhyun mengalami dan di hantui mimpi yang menyeramkan seperti itu. Sejak dia mulai terbangun dan membuka matanya.

Mimpi tentang seorang pemuda yang bahkan dia tidak bisa mengingat wajahnya dan selalu berakhir dengan tragis, kematian pemuda dalam mimpinya itu seakan menjadi momok tersendiri untuk Kyuhyun, membuatnya seakan di hantui perasaan takut dan gelisah yang semakin memenjarakannya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Pagi ma~" sapa Kyuhyun pada ibunya. Wanita setengah baya itu terlihat tersenyum manis melihat Kyuhyun dan mengernyit setelah mendapati penampakan kusut anaknya.

"Kau tidak tidur lagi semalam?!" tanya sang ibu seraya mengusap surai karamel Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengelengkan kepalanya. "Apa mimpi buruk lagi?!" tanya sang ibu tersirat sekali dalam manik coklat wanita setengah baya itu gurat kecemasan.

"Hemm" gumam Kyuhyun. "kenapa aku selalu mimpi buruk?! Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kecelakaan yang ku alami, ma?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya memeluk perut ibunya. Terlihat sekali jika Kyuhyun tampak kelelahan, bahkan kini wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat.

Tak mendapati jawaban sang ibu membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan atensinya dan menatap sang manik mata sang ibu langasung. "Mama, kau menangis?!" tanya Kyuhyun saat kepalanya mendongak menatap sang ibu yang buru-buru menyeka air matanya.

"Tidak~mata mama pedih karena bawang" alasan klasik tapi beruntung Kyuhyun percaya dengan hal itu meski terselip sedikit kejanggalan saat dia mendengar jawaban ibunya. "Setelah makan kau bisa mandi dan tidur beberapa saat Kyu, mama rasa kau perlu tidur lagi lihat kantung matamu sangat mengerikan sayang, jika kau takut bermimpi buruk lagi mama akan menemanimu nanti" ucap sang ibu menangkup kedua pipi tirus Kyuhyun dan sekali lagi seolah ada benda tumpul yang di hantamkan ke ulu hati wanita setengah baya itu menatap menampakan anaknya.

"Ah~kurasa mama benar, aku hanya butuh tidur aku akan mencoba tidur setelah ini" ucap Kyuhyun membuat sang ibu tersenyum dan segera mengambilkan nasi panas ke piring Kyuhyun.

"Makan yang banyak sayang kau terlihat kurus untung saja pipimu tidak menghilang begitu banyak" ucap sang ibu dengan sayang berniat mengoda Kyuhyun.

"Ma~aku heran dengan tubuhku, kenapa tubuhku kurus sekali tapi perutku besar, apa jangan-jangan aku terkena penyakit tumor atau penyakit berbahaya lainnya?! Apa ini karena efeck pengobatanku?!" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menepuk dan mengelus perut buncitnya dengan tatapan polos. Ibu Kyuhyun meraih kedua tangan Kyuhyun seraya menatapnya dengan binar kesedihan yang terpancar sedikit tersamarkan di balik senyum palsunya.

"Tidak apa-apa kau baik-baik saja sayang, jangan terlalu di pikirkan, kau bisa makan makananmu sekarang sebelum dingin, kau harus menjaga keadaan tubuhmu sayang berjanjilah kau akan tetap sehat" ucap ibu Kyuhyun menuntun Kyuhyun dan tersenyum seraya mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lembut, tanpa di ketahui keduanya seorang gadis dan pria paruh baya terlihat mengawasi mereka. Pria paruh baya itu tampak mendekap sang gadis yang sedang menangis sesenggukan dengan begitu erat.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi Heechul, kau tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun khawatirkan, kau harus tegar dan menjadi penopang untuk adikmu hem~" ucap sang ayah tersenyum menatap putrinya yang masih menangis sesenggukan mendengar percakapan sang ibu dan adik terkasihnya. Gadis dua puluh dua tahun itu mengangguk singkat seraya mengusap air matanya kasar, Tn Cho mengusap kepala anak gadisnya dan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Gadis pintar, ayo pergi sebelum ibumu mengamuk karena kita terlalu lama di sini" ucap sang ayah seraya menuntun Heechul menuju meja makan.

.

.

.

°•°•°

"Hei~Kyu jelek, Tsk~kenapa denganmu kau terlihat semakin gendut sekarang oh...?!" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai sehitam arang yang entah datang darimana menatap Kyuhyun intens, Kyuhyun diam tidak mengubris kedatangan pemuda itu, tampaknya Kyuhyun masih asyik mengunyah buah pirnya tanpa sedikitpun terpengaruh dengan kedatangan tamu tidak di undangnya~Kim Kibum.

"Wah~makan sendiri, aku tidak di tawari nih? Tega sekali" ucapnya pura-pura merajuk dan berjongkok di samping Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya melirik pemuda itu sekilas sementara mulutnya masih asyik mengunyah buah pirnya seraya mengoyang-goyangkan kakinya tampak tidak perduli. Seolah eksistensi Kibum tidak terlihat dan tidak penting di matanya.

"Hah~kau masih tidak mau bicara denganku?! Aku kan sudah memperkenalkan diriku, apa kau tidak mau berteman denganku, jahat sekali~?!" ucap Kibum pura-pura bersedih dan membuat bulatan-bulatan kecil di lantai kayu rumah Kyuhyun dengan sikap dramatis. Sangat tidak Kibum sekali.

Tak berapa lama Kyuhyun menyodorkan piring berisi setengah buah pir miliknya ke arah wajah Kibum. Kibum mendongak tampak sedikit terkejut melihat pergerakan gadis bersurai eboni yang ada di depannya, bukankah ini suatu kemajuan untuk Kibum. Tanpa bisa di cegah senyum ceria tampak menghiasi wajah tampan miliknya.

"Kenapa?! tidak mau?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah datarnya. Masih betah dengan posisi piring yang terjulur.

Senyum sumringah terlihat semakin jelas di bibir semerah darah milik Kibum saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun untuk yang pertama kalinya. "Tentu saja aku mau, terima kasih Kyuchan" ucap Kibum senang seraya mengrusak surai Kyuhyun dan mengambil sepotong buah pir miliknya. "Kyuchan" gumam Kyuhyun merasa sangat familiar dengan panggilan kekanakan itu. Kyuhyun menatap pemuda berwajah datar itu sekilas entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ada sedikit perasaan aneh yang singgah di hatinya saat menyadari kedekatan mereka yang begitu nyata. Perasaan membingungkan yang anehnya terasa sangat nyaman. Sekelebatan bayangan-bayangan samar bermunculan satu persatu di otak Kyuhyun, membuatnya sedikit meringis nyeri menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya yang seakan menghantam telak. Kyuhyun mengelengkan kepalanya pelan berusaha mengusir pertunjukan live berwarna hitam putih dengan wajah-wajah samar yang ada di kepalanya cepat-cepat, Kyuhyun hanya tidak ingin merasakan rasa sakit dan dengungan menyebalkan di telinganya saat gambar-gambar buram itu kembali menginvasi otaknya.

Kibum tersenyum ke arahnya dengan cengiran bodohnya, gadis bersurai eboni itu mengalihkan tatapannya ke depan menuju sebuah danau yang lumayan besar dengan air jernih yang terlihat tenang. Desiran angin perlahan mulai membelai surainya yang tidak terikat, membuat sosok Kyuhyun terlihat semakin cantik. Kibum tersenyum penuh rasa sakit saat melihat keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini, bajkan kesedihan terlihat di kedua manik gelapnya.

Kyuhyun baru lima hari mengenal Kibum. pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di sampingnya dan mengocehkan segala hal yang bahkan tidak di mengerti oleh Kyuhyun, namun gadis bersurai karamel itu sama sekali tidak keberatan akan keberadaannya atau mengusir manusia aneh super tidak jelas sepertinya.

Entah datang darimana pemuda itu yang jelas hampir setiap hari dia selalu mampir setiap jam sembilan pagi menemani Kyuhyun duduk-duduk seperti saat ini, membuat lelucon yang nyaris selalu gagal untuk membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum berakhir dengan dia yang merajuk memelas kemudian tepat jam enam sore pemuda itu pergi dengan cengiran anehnya.

Entahlah Kyuhyun merasa jika senyum Kibum di penuhi oleh luka. Meski begitu anehnya Kyuhyun tak pernah merasa sedikitpun terganggu atau bosan dengan kehadiran Kibum di sampingnya. Mungkin ini terdengar ganjil tapi Kyuhyun merasa jika dirinya merasa sangat nyaman dengan kehadiran pemuda itu. Tanpa di sadarinya iris selelehan karamel milik Kyuhyun menatap intens Kibum dan sebuah senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya. Tapi terlihat berbeda dengan matanya yang mengeluarkan buliran air mata bening dan seketika dadanya menyesak entah karena apa.

"Kau menangis?!" tanya Kibum dengan pancaran mata yang sama bahkan senyum penuh luka itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin di dera rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Tangan Kibum terulur untuk menghapus air mata di pipi Kyuhyun namun sebelum jemari dinginnya menyentuh pipi mulus Kyuhyun. Gadis itu sudah bangkit berdiri dan berlari memasuki rumahnya tanpa pernah berniat untuk menoleh lagi ke arah Kibum yang kini mengantar kepergian Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu penuh kesedihan.

"Kembalilah pada kenyataan sayang, lupakan aku dan kau hanya harus memulai segalanya dari awal" bisiknya samar dengan tatapan penuh luka.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

 _"Aku mengantuk, apa ini masih lama?!" tanya Kyuhyun pada seorang pemuda yang duduk tenang di kursi kemudi. Pemuda berwajah samar itu tersenyum dengan sangat tampan membuat Kyuhyun balas tersenyum di tempatnya._

 _"Tidurlah Kyuchan, aku akan membangunkanmu saat kita sudah sampai" Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan matanya._

 _"Apa kita akan menikah hari ini?! Kau tidak berbohong kan?!_

 _" ya kita akan menikah segera dan pindah ke tempat baru untuk memulai segalanya, dari awal hanya kita berdua, apa kau menyukainya?!"_

 _"Ya~terima kasih" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum. " terimakasih karena telah memberikanku kebahagiaan ini" bisiknya lagi penuh cinta mengengam jemari pemuda itu dengan satu tangannya sementara tangan yang lainnya mengelus perut ratanya. "Aku mencintaimu"_

 _"Aku lebih mencintaimu" balas pemuda itu._

 _._

 _._

 _"Dasar bajingan tengik. Apa yang kau lakukan hah~" raung Kyuhyun dengan kilat amarah di matanya. Gadis berseragam SMA itu mengamuk._

 _"Memangnya kenapa aku hanya melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan, ayolah Kyuchan kau bukan bocah SD lagi untuk mengetahui soal ini" ujar sang pemuda berwajah samar seraya bersmirk ria di antara lorong koridor sekolahnya._

 _Kyuhyun mengusap bibirnya kasar berniat untuk pergi namun cekalan tangan pemuda itu menghentikannya. "Kau marah?! Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika ingin menjadi pengantin ku?! Aku sudah memberimu jalan mudah sayang, kau sudah lupa?!" bisik pemuda itu seduktif seraya memeluk pinggang ramping milik Kyuhyun membuat rona merah tersebar di pipinya dan rasa marah yang sejak tadi menguasainya nyaris lenyap tidak berbekas._

 _Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya. "Kau tau itu tidak mungkin, kita bahkan tidak boleh melakukan hal ini, kita~" ucapan Kyuhyun terputus Lantara lidahnya keluh saat ingin mengatakan kenyataan jika mereka adalah saudara._

 _"Kau akan terkejut saat melihat ini tapi percayalah aku bisa menikahimu, ayo aku tunjukan sesuatu padamu" ujar pemuda itu menyeret tubuh Kyuhyun keluar dari lorong sekolahnya menuju pagar, berniat membolos._

 _Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap punggung kokoh kakaknya, pemuda yang sangat di cintainya._

 _._

 _._

 _"Haruskah kita mengatakannya?!" tanya Kyuhyun di area pelataran kampusnya._

 _Pemuda itu menganguk takjim. "Aku tidak mau sembunyi lagi, kita bisa keluar dari rumah dan hidup berdua, meski papa dan Mama tidak merestui kita kelak aku akan tetap memilihmu, apa kau ragu?!" tanya pemuda itu lagi._

 _"Tidak~hanya saja...aku merasa sangat bersalah pada mereka" jawab Kyuhyun._

 _"Tidak apa-apa lama-lama mereka akan mengerti tentang kita, lagipula Heechul nonna sudah merestui, bukankah ini hal bagus" ujarnya seraya tersenyum menenangkan._

 _"Kau benar~tidak ada yang perlu di cemaskan" jawab Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum menatap pemuda itu._

 _"Kita akan bahagia, percayalah" ucap pemuda itu seraya memeluk tubuh kecil Kyuhyun._

 _"Ya aku percaya padamu, Kibum"_

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Ma ~aku bermimpi hal aneh, bukan mimpi buruk hanya saja~entahlah terasa sangat membingungkan" ujar Kyuhyun seraya memainkan kakinya duduk memunggungi sang ibu yang sedang menyisir rambut panjangnya.

Heechul yang asyik dengan ponselnya seketika mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. Bahkan yang tampak tengelam dalam bacaannya ikut menatap Putri keduanya dengan perasaan berdebar.

"Memangnya kau bermimpi apa sayang?!" tanya sang ibu seraya melirik Heechul dan suaminya.

"Aku bermimpi melihat seorang pemuda wajahnya tidak terlihat tapi sepertinya aku mengenalnya, entahlah mimpi itu terlihat begitu random dan meloncat-loncat. Apa sebelum ingatanku hilang, apakah ada seseorang yang seperti itu dekat denganku, apa Mama tau?!" tanya Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya menatap sang Mama yang sedang balas menatapnya dengan tubuh kaku.

"Ma~Kenapa?! Apa pertanyaanku aneh?!"

"Tidak itu~" jawab sang ibu merasa bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kyuchan kau di dalam, aku datang ayo main~hari ini aku ingin menunjukan tempat yang bagus padamu?!" teriak seorang pemuda di luar sana. Kyuhyun mendengar suara pemuda itu.

"Apa kalian mengenal Kibum?! Kurasa aku pernah menyebut namanya satu kali dalam mimpiku?!"

"Tidak sayang tidak ada yang seperti itu, jangan di pikirkan, berbaliknya biar Mama sisir kembali rambutmu" ucap sang ibu gelagapan dengan nafas tercekat.

"Kyuchan, apa kau mendengarku?!" teriak Kibum lagi.

"Ma~Kibum sudah memanggilku, bolehkah aku keluar sekarang?!" tanya Kyuhyun kalem, Sang ibu hanya mengangguk seraya menunjukan senyum kakunya. Tanpa menunggu lagi Kyuhyun melonpat turun dari sofa berlari kecil menghampiri pemuda itu di halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Jangan lari-larian Kyu nanti kau terjatuh" teriak sang ayah dan di balas anggukan permintaan maafan Kyuhyun, bahkan anak itu terlihat sangat berbeda jika Kyuhyun yang dulu mungkin dia hanya akan menjulurkan lidah tanpa berniat mengambil pusing peringatan sang ayah, ingat Kyuhyun bukanlah wanita penurut tapi kali ini berbeda, Kyuhyun telah berubah sejak kejadian malam itu.

Tak lama berselang sang ibu membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya berusaha menahan isak tangis yang lolos setelah kepergian Kyuhyun.

"Jangan menanggis, kita bisa melewati ini semua, kau harus kuat sayang" ucap Tn Cho menengangkan istrinya.

Sementara Heechul hanya mampu menatap udara kosong dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Hatinya sangat hancur melihat adiknya yang bersikap seperti bukan adiknya yang dulu, semakin hari Heechul merasa Kyuhyun semakin mirip seperti robot.

"Sialan~kenapa ini semua terjadi pada mereka, kenapa kau begitu tidak adil Tuhan" ucap Heechul dalam hatinya yang semakin lama semakin menyesak. Setitik air mata meluncur dari pipinya dengan kasar di usapnya air mata itu tapi bukannya berhenti air matanya kian menderas, Heechul menangis semakin kencang.

.

.

.

°•°•°

Tok

Tok

Tok

Heechul mengernyit saat mendengar suara ketukan konstan di pintu rumahnya.

"Apakah tidak ada pembantu yang membukanya, kemana mereka semua" dengus Heechul sedikit kesal karena suara ketukan itu menganggu acara menonton drama kesukaannya. "Ya sebentar~" teriak Heechul seraya berjalan menuju pintu utama dengan sikap malasnya.

Heechul Meraih gangang pintu dan membukanya perlahan, tubuh gadis itu membeku sesaat dan tangannya terkepal erat nyaris membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih saat mendapati sesosok pemuda bersurai magenta berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?!" tanya Heechul dengan nada dingin yang mrnusuk dalam suaranya. "Pergi dan jangan pernah menampakan dirimu lagi di hadapanku ataupun di depan Kyuhyun" tambahnya lagi, terdengar kejam memang tapi bersyukurlah karena Heechul masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menancapkan sebuah belati tajam ke tubuh pemuda mungil itu dan mencabik-cabiknya dengan biadab.

Heechul menarik pintu rumahnya berusaha menutup pintu tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun~pemuda bersurai magenta.

"Heechul Noona, aku mohon ijinkan aku menjelaskan sesuatu, aku mohon biarkan aku bertemu Kyuhyun~aku menyesal, berikan aku kesempatan nonna" ucap Baekhyun memelas seraya menahan pintu yang hampir tertutup.

"Menjelaskan~berhenti beromong kosong Baekhyun, apa yang ingin kau jelaskan hah~?! Sudah sangat jelas, bagiku kau adalah penyebab semua tragedy ini terjadi, kau adalah makhluk jahat rendah yang membuat adik-adikku menderita, dasar pengkhianat cepat pergi dari sini brengsek" jerit Heechul melepaskan jemari lentik Baekhyun dari pintu dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Heechul terduduk dan menangis sesenggukan di depan pintu yang tertutup.

"Nonna aku mohon dengarkan aku, aku memang bersalah, aku mengaku~aku menyesal jangan hukum aku seperti ini nonna" jerit Baekhyun sesekali tersedak di antara isak tangisnya seraya mengedor pintu rumah Heechul, semakin lama semakin terdengar lemah. "Aku juga kehilangan sama seperti Kyuhyun nonna, semua orang mencaciku, semua membenciku aku tidak ingin apa-apa, aku mohon ijinkan aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan meminta maaf sebelum aku pergi, aku mohon berikan aku kesempatan hiks~aku menyesal" tangis Baekhyun semakin tidak terdengar. Sementara Heechul semakin terisak kencang kala mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, Heechul tau apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda itu setelah tragedy naas yang menewaskan salah satu adiknya dalam sebuah kecelakaan dan membuat Kyuhyun koma hampir dua bulan lamanya. Membuat dirinya dan keluarganya di terpa kesedihan tanpa ujung. Sebenarnya Heechul tau jika Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya bersalah dalam hal ini. Dia hanya membela dirinya dan juga orang yang di sayanginya dan Heechul tau itu, tapi keegoisannya memilih untuk melempar semua kesalahan pada pemuda mungil itu, hanya hal itulah yang bisa dia lakukan untuk bertahan. Rasanya ingin sekali Heechul mengutuk takdir buruk yang menerpa keluarganya saat ini.

.

.

 **"Hanya katakan maka kau, kekasihmu dan adik bisumu ini akan selamat" ucap sang kepala geng berandal itu mengancam dengan wajah bengisnya. Sementara Chanyeol sudah terlihat lemah tidak berdaya dengan tubuh penuh dengan bekas cambukan dan darah di mana-mana. Sementara adiknya Byun V terlihat menagis terisak tanpa suara di kejauhan.**

 **Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya ragu membuat bibir sobeknya semakin berdarah saat dia menggigitnya semakin keras.**

 **"Baek, dengarkan aku uhuk~jangan percaya dengan mereka, semua uhuk yang mereka katakan adalah sampah, hanya tutup mulutmu percayalah kita akan keluar dari sini..."**

 **Jduak**

 **Sebuah balok kayu menghantam tepat ke kepala Chanyeol membuat pemuda itu berhenti berbicara dan terdiam dengan kepala terkulai lemas dan cairan sewarna karat besi mengalir dari kepalanya.**

 **"Chanyeol~" jerit Baekhyun menahan tangisnya. "Baiklah~aku akan mengatakannya lepaskan mereka aku mohon, jangan siksa mereka lagu" ucap Baekhyun memelas. V meronta berusaha menghalangi Baekhyun untuk mengatakan apapun.**

 **"Maafkan aku Kyu, Kibum aku terpaksa~aku juga ingin egois karena aku juga ingin menyelamatkan mereka, jika kalian tidak bisa menyelamatkanku dan orang yang kusayangi maka aku akan melakukannya sendiri, aku tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama" ucap Baekhyun dalam hati penuh dengan perasaan menyesal menatap Chanyeolnya yang diam tak bergerak.**

 **"Mereka ada di sebuah rumah di daerah Myeongdong nomor lima belas" ucap Baekhyun lancar dengan tatapan mata kosong dan tangis tanpa suara, dia bahkan terlihat sangat menyedihkan sekarang.**

 **"Bagus, ternyata tidak sulit untuk membuatmu membuka mulut" ujar pria penyiksa itu seraya terkekeh.**

 **V menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot mata tidak percaya dan kecewa. "Maafkan aku~aku terpaksa" ucap Baekhyun dengan lelehan cairan panas itu semakin deras membanjiri pipinya, setelah puas menyiksa para bajingan gila itu membiarkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan V begitu saja hingga tak berapa lama kemudian beberapa orang datang untuk menolong Baekhyun yang sedang di sekap bersama V dan Chanyeol di sebuah gudang tua di dermaga terbengkalai, namun setelah mendengar penuturan Baekhyun jika dirinya telah membocorkan rahasia keberadaan Kibum mereka marah dan berhamburan keluar dengan rencana penyelamatan Kibum sang ketua yang nyawanya sedang dalam bahaya saat ini, namun terlambat setelahnya Baekhyun mendengar kabar jika Kibum dan Kyuhyun mengalami sebuah kecelakaan parah dengan mobil yang terguling di tengah jalan. Membuat jantung Baekhyun seakan berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Dia adalah seorang bodoh yang dengan gamblangnya mengacaukan semua rencana yang telah Kibum rancang dari awal dengan sempurna untuk meringkus para bedebah yang telah melakukan tindakan ilegal gembong narkoba terbesar dan seorang mafia, meski Kibum tidak lebih baik dari mereka setidaknya Kibum tidak melakukan aksi pembunuhan dan penjualan organ-organ terlarang. Bahkan ada di antara mereka menjual sebuah kapsul penyambung nyawa yang di duga terdapat serbuk daging bayi yang di dalamnya.**

 **Dan karena kebodohannya dia telah kehilangan segalanya, teman baiknya~Kyuhyun, kekasihnya~Chanyeol, adiknya~V dan orang yang perduli pada seorang yatim piatu seperti dirinya~Kibum seorang ketua, teman dan kakak dan hebatnya sekarang Baekhyun telah di cap sebagai seorang pengkhianat, bahkan Chanyeol tidak mau menatap wajah Baekhyun setelah kematian Kibum. Dia bertanya apa salahnya, dia hanya ingin menyelamatkan orang-orang yang dia sayangi dan hal itu juga salah, lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Tak adakah yang mengerti jika dirinya juga sedang bersedih dan menderita.**

Baekhyun masih tetap menangis dalam diam di depan pintu rumah Kyuhyun merasa sangat menyesal, andai dia bisa memutar ulang waktu mungkin saat itu dia akan memiliih menunggu atau membunuh dirinya sendiri dan membawa rahasia keberadaan Kibum hingga ke liang kuburnya.

"Maafkan aku karena membuat Kibum terbunuh, maafkan aku karena membuat Kyuhyun menjadi seperti itu, maafkan aku atas bebodohanku, aku tidak bermaksud mengacaukan semuanya, aku mohon maafkan aku" isak Baekhyun dengan kepala menunduk masih bersimpuh.

"Apa maksudmu~?!" tanya Kyuhyun yang mendapati seorang pemuda aneh menangis dan bersimpuh di balik pintu rumahnya. Kyuhyun baru saja pulang dari acara jalan-jalannya di area sekitar rumahnya dengan Kibum.

"Kyu~Kyuhyun..." nafas Baekhyun tercekat saat mendapati penampakan gadis bersurai eboni itu.

"Uh~apa maksudmu Kibum sudah mati~jangan bercanda, aku baru saja pergi dengannya" Kyuhyun mengerang dengan iris yang membulat dengan wajah pucatnya seraya memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja berdenyut sakit. Menampilkan gambar hitam putih yang saling bergerak secara random membuat kepalanya seakan ingin meledak.

"Kyuhyun~apa yang kau lakukan padanya sialan~" teriak Heechul marah menjauhkan Baekhyun dari Kyuhyun yang masih menjerit bertanya, wajah Kyuhyun terlihat seputih kapas sekarang.

"Kibum~Kim Kibum~tidak mungkin, apa yang terjadi uhg~" bisiknya nyaris tertelan, bahkan dunia seakan berputar-putar mengelilinginya.

"Tenanglah Kyu, kau harus tenang~aku mohon jangan lagi~" harap Heechul menangkup pipi pucat sang adik yang kini telah memejamkan mata dan ambruk setelahnya. "Panggil ambulans, cepat~Kyu...bangunlah" jerit Heechul menepuk pipi Kyuhyun dengan tangis yang mulai mengalir. Baekhyun merogoh saku celananya mengambil ponsel dan mendial nomor rumah sakit terdekat. Mendengar jeritan Heechul ayah dan ibu Kyuhyun berlari dengan tergesah. Karena terlalu lama menunggu ambulans datang dengan sigap berlari ke garasi rumahnya dan mengeluarkan mobilnya cepat di gendongnya tubuh lemah Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobil di ikuti Ny. Cho, Heechul dan Baekhyun setelahnya.

Kibum hanya mampu mengawasi kepergian mobil itu dengan tatapan nanar. Kibum terisak pelan merasa telah menjadi seorang pecundang sejati. Dia bahkan tidak bisa melindungi Kyuhyunnya di saat seperti ini. "Maafkan aku".

Tbc

Yuhuuuuuu Lizz bawa cerita baru special pakek telor khusus buat memperingati hari ultah suaminya si ika, Kim Kibum. Ya awalnya kepengen buat oneshoot tapi ya gitu deh gegara si ka publish duluan jadinya dengan terpaksa aku bakal buat jadi twoshoot soalnya ceritanya masih panjang sih, moga gg ngebosenin ya dan jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle**

 **Remember When**

 **cast**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Genre**

 **Romance, Family, Angst**

 **Warning**

 **Typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya, GS.**

 **Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Birtday Kim Kibum.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

 **Mau langit memuntahkan kesedihan berkali-kali, angin-angin tetap berbisik, rumput-rumput tetap menari, segalanya tidak akan pernah berubah, tangisan darah selalu menyertainya hingga kini saat takdir kematian menghempaskannya dengan begitu kejam.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gerimis dengan rintik-rintik kecil mulai berubah menjadi guyuran air bah membasahi tanah tanpa henti, langit mendung dan gelegar halilintar menjadi suara kesepian yang selalu menyertainya kini.

Sosok cantiknya melayu seiring perputaran sang waktu yang semakin mengikis tanpa henti.

Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu yang bisa dia lakukan hanya berbaring tenang di atas ranjang rumah sakit tanpa lelah.

Menunggu...

Entah apa yang sebenarnya dia tunggu...

Si sosok yang selama ini dirindukannya ataukah...

Sang sosok kematian...

Tak ada yang tau...

Keadaannya tak pernah berubah dan semakin melemah dari hari ke hari, hal itu cukup membuat keadaan rentannya menjadi sorotan mata penuh kekhawatiran dari beberapa orang yang datang mengharapkan kesembuhannya. Apalagi karena dirinya sedang hamil tua.

Tubuh kurus gadis itu terlihat bagaikan sebuah selongsong tanpa nyawa.

Diam dan tak bergerak.

Tubuh kurus dan kulit putih pucatnya bagaikan seorang mayat tanpa harapan hidup sejak ingatannya kembali, dunia Kyuhyun nyaris bisu dan tidak berwarna, yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menatap langit dengan buliran air mata yang selalu menetes dari kedua iris karamelnya yang terlihat mengosong dan berkabut.

" hei~Kyu, kau merasa baik hari ini?! Kenapa kau tidak mau memakan makananmu lagi?! Dasar bodoh kau tidak hidup sendiri di sini, apa kau tidak kasian dengannya?!" tanya Kibum duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan mengelus perut buncit yang tidak begitu besar milik gadis itu yang masih setia membisu.

Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang hamil delapan bulan, buah cintanya dengan Kibum. Sebuah anugrah yang di raihnya yang harusnya menjadi surga kebahagiaan kini malah berubah menjadi jurang neraka penuh dengan duri tajam yang menghujam hatinya secara langsung.

"Kenapa menangis hemz?!" tanya Kibum mengecup pipi tirus Kyuhyun dan menyeka air matanya secara perlahan dengan penuh perasaan.

"Bagaimana aku harus hidup?! Kenapa kau pergi sendiri di saat kita bisa bahagia bersama?!" ujarnya dengan suara bergetar, matanya tidak mau menatap sosok tampan itu. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menyembunyikan mutiara kosongnya dalam balutan kelopak mata dengan bulu mata lentiknya.

"Maafkan aku" sesal Kibum dengan kesedihan yang tak terperihkan.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padaku? kenapa aku tidak bisa mengenalmu? kenapa aku bisa melupakanmu? Bukankah aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan sekarang?!" tambah Kyuhyun dan terisak semakin keras.

"Kenapa kita harus berpisah. Aku tidak bisa hidup jika kau pergi, Kibum~kenapa kau begitu kejam menghukumku?!" Kibum merasa menjadi manusia paling jahat sekarang, melihat Kyuhyunnya yang begitu terpuruk membuatnya merasa seperti penjahat kejam dan hebatnya dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk merubah apa yang telah terjadi, dia sadar dia bukan siapa-siapa, bahkan eksistensinya saat inipun tidak nyata. Kibum menangis~. "Maafkan aku" gumamnya lagi.

"Apa aku boleh mengikutimu,~kita bisa hidup bersama-sama kau, aku dan anak kita" ujar Kyuhyun lagi dengan keputusasaan yang semakin dalam.

Kyuhyun bahkan berharap tidak ingin ingatannya kembali jika dia harus menderita seperti ini saat mengetahui fakta jika Kibumnya telah tiada. Tapi dia juga tidak rela jika dirinya harus melupakan sosok orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya, sosok orang yang paling di cintainya dan sekarang dia bahkan tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Kibum mengeleng. "Kita akan bersama jika waktunya telah tiba, kau tidak boleh mengikutiku~anak kita~dia membutuhkanmu, sayang~bertahanlah sampai saatnya kita bisa bertemu kembali, bertahanlah demi aku~demi anak kita Kyuchan, dia berhak untuk hidup" ucap Kibum mengelus pipi Kyuhyun yang terlihat semakin tirus dari hari ke hari membuat perasaan nyeri seakan menendang ulu hatinya dengan kejam, Kyuhyun mengeleng frustasi dan kembali terisak. Tak kuasa Kibum memeluk Kyuhyun dengan begitu erat dan menangis bersama dalam duka.

Kreek

Suara pintu berderit terbuka, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mulai mendekatinya. sebuah elusan hangat melayang ke atas pipi seputih poerselen miliknya, Kyuhyun diam tak bergeming di atas ranjangnya.

Sekali lagi kenyataan busuk telah menamparnya dengan telak, Kyuhyun menangis semakin terisak dalam diam, kesedihan semakin merambatinya saat melihat sosok lelah di hadapannya, ibunya. Dia sadar dia telah berlaku kejam pada wanita itu.

Kibum mendekati Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat tanpa kata, membiarkan gadis bersurai eboni itu melampiaskan segala emosinya.

Kenapa hidupnya harus berakhir dengan sangat menyedihkan, saat dia harusnya bisa bahagia bersama kibummnya, bersama keluarga kecilnya setelah melihat betapa sulitnya mereka harus berjuang mempertahankan cinta mereka selama ini, kenapa Tuhan senang sekali membuat dunianya seakan jungkir balik dan membuatnya semakin buruk.

"Halo sayang, bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini~rambutmu terlihat kusut, bolehkan Mama merapikannya untukmu" tanya sang ibu menatap Kyuhyun sayang dengan manik yang berkaca-kaca.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatap sedih sang ibu yang bahkan gak mampu mengatakan apa-apa. Kyuhyun semakin terisak merasa sangat bersalah. Harusnya bukan isak tangis yang di berikan Kyuhyun pada ibunya melainkan sebuah senyuman kebahagiaan, namun apa daya setelah semua yang terjadi Kyuhyun sudah menyerah atas segalamya dan dia sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama untuk membahagiakan ibunya.

"Pulanglah Kyu~tidakkah kau merasa sedih melihat ibumu?!" tanya Kibum lagi, Kyuhyun menunduk dengan tubuh yang semakin berguncang.

"Aku tidak bisa Kibum, tidak ada jalan kembali untukku" bisiknya lirih.

"Aku akan membantumu" ucapnya.

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa sedikit kecewa saat mendengar ucapan Kibum, tidak inginkan dia bersamanya~bukan, itu bukan alasan Kibum, Kyuhyun sadar jika dirinya berhenti berusaha sekarang maka rasa bersalahnya akan semakin besar, mungkin ini memang takdirnya dan sudah saatnya Kyuhyun belajar untuk menerima kenyataan. Meski jika itu adalah kenyataan terpahit yang pernah di terimanya. "Baiklah~tapi bisakah kita bersama sebentar saja sebelum aku kembali pada kenyataan, aku mohon~aku hanya butuh sedikit waktu untuk bisa menerima semuanya" ucap Kyuhyun melihat Kibum dengan tatapan memohon.

Kibum terdiam menatap wajah kekasihnya dan menghela nafas setelahnya. "Baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk segera kembali, melanjutkan hidup dan bahagia tanpaku" ucap Kibum seraya mengelus pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Terlihat sangat cantik di mata Kibum meski itu bukan senyum terbaiknya.

"Ayo kita pergi" ucap Kyuhyun menarik Kibum meninggalkan kamar rawatnya. Sebelum Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam kamar inapnya, iris selelehan karamel miliknya menatap sosok sang ibu dengan tatapan menyesal dan beralih menatap sosok tubuh yang masih tergolek pasrah di atas tempat tidur dengan berbagai selang dan alat bantu pernapasan lainnya, dia melihat dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

"Maafkan aku dan terimakasih Mama, aku menyanyangimu" bisik Kyuhyun dalam hati dan menghilang bersama Kibum.

Tttiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttt...

Bersamaan dengan memghilangnya sosok Kyuhyun dan Kibum terdengar suara monoton panjang mengema di udara memperlihatkan garis lurus yang terlihat menakutkan, membuat wanita setengah baya itu menangis dan menjerit histeris memanggil sang dokter dengan jeritan putus asanya.

.

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Flashback

.

.

.

"Hah~sangat menyebalkan sekali, rasanya aku ingin menjambak surainya saja, kenapa dia terlihat tidak terpengaruh dan nyaman sekali dengan mereka, brengsek~sialan awas saja jika dia ke sini" ucap Kyuhyun seraya bertopang dagu melihat ke arah lapangan basket dengan tatapan sedatar aspal jalanan, sangat tidak sinkron dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar sangat mematikan.

Baekhyun melirik Kyuhyun sekilas mengeleng pelan dan kembali fokus pada ponselnya lagi. "Jika kesal kenapa diam, tidak biasanya kau terlihat tenang-tenang saja seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun masih asyik dengan ponselnya.

"Lagi malas~lagipula aku tidak boleh melakukan tindakan berbahaya lainnya, aku tidak mau hal buruk terjadi seperti kemarin" ucap Kyuhyun tenang.

"Syukurlah jika begitu, lagipula tidak akan ada yang bisa menarik perhatian si muka datar itu selain dirimu"

"Aku tau~dia tidak akan bisa hidup tanpaku" ujar Kyuhyun menampilkan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Baekhyun mendecih lirih saat mendengar kenarsisan Kyuhyun. "Kau juga sama, entah apa yang terjadi jika kibum meninggalkanmu!"

" **jika hal itu terjadi maka aku akan menghentikan nafasku seketika"** Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Baekhyun yang mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar ucapan yang terdengar menakutkan yang terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak serius kan?!" tanya Baekhyun menatap Kyuhyun yang mengendikan bahunya dan tertawa dengan binar penuh jenaka di kedua bola matanya.

"Hah...aku bahkan tidak mengerti denganmu ataupun Kibum sunbae, lalu sampai kapan kau akan merahasiakan hubunganmu dengan Kibum sunbae dari orang tua kalian?! aku tidak sedang menilai atau menghakimimu Kyu, tapi hubunganmu dan Kibum sunbae bukanlah hubungan yang wajar, dia kakakmu dan kau adalah adiknya, aku hanya merasa jika hubungan sia-sia itu kalian teruskan akan ada beberapa pihak yang akan sangat tersakiti dan kalian juga akan sama tersakitinya satu sama lain, pikirkan itu" ujar Baekhyun sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Dia menyadarinya sangat sadar. Sebelumnya Kyuhyun juga banyak berfikir tentang segala hal yang ada dalam hidupnya dan apapun yang belakangan menimpa keluarganya, mungkin ini adalah keputusan terberat yang pernah dia ambil sebelumnya, ya Kyuhyun rasa dia harus mengakhiri hal bodoh ini secepatnya, dia tidak ingin jika ayahnya yang memang sedang sakit akan jauh bertambah sakit saat mendengar hubungannya dengan Kibum dari orang lain.

Kyuhyun membuka aplikasi pesan di ponselnya dan mengetikan sebuah pesan singkat untuk Kibum. Mungkin dia akan sakit dan kecewa pada durinya sendiri untuk beberapa lama namun Kyuhyun rasa inilah yang terbaik untuk semuanya.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari bangkunya berniat untuk berjalan keluar dari kelas.

"Hei Kyu kau mau kemana, Yunho saem akan segera datang, jangan membuat masalah yang aneh-aneh" teriak Baekhyun berdiri menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah khawatir.

"Aku ada urusan yang perlu ku selesaikan, bilang saja ke Yunho saem jika aku sedang ijin sakit dan pergi ke UKS" ujar Kyuhyun dan berjalan dengan santai keluar dari kelas menuju ke belakang sekolah.

Pikiran Kyuhyun mengosong seakan otaknya memang sedang di riset ulang, bahkan sinar matanya mulai meredup. Dia tau jika keputusan ini yang di ambilnya maka dia harus siap untuj mati kapanpun karena terluka atau hal lainnya yang jauh lebih menyakitkan.

"Kau sudah datang?!" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh kepalanya masih menengadah menatap langit.

"Kenapa memanggilku, apa ada masalah Kyu-chan?!" tanya Kibum menatap gadisnya yang tak balas menatapnya seperti sebelumnya dan entah ini firasat atau yang lainnya Kibum merasa jika saat ini akan ada hal buruk yang akan menimpanya.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?!" tanya Kibum lagi setelah tak mendapati jawaban apapun dari kebungkaman Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu...sangat mencintaimu apa kau tau Kibum" Kyuhyun berucap setelah sekian lama terdiam. Bahkan hal itu tak menjawab segala kebingungan Kibum.

"Ya aku tau" jawab Kibum singkat. "Hei apa yang terjadi" tanya Kibum semakin merangsek mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku jika aku egois tapi~kurasa kita tak bisa bersama lagi, kita putus~kuharap kedepannya kita bisa bersikap seperti kakak adik dan bisa bersikap selayaknya saudara" ucap Kyuhyun tercekat dengan raut wajah sedihnya. Kibum tersentak untuk beberapa detik saat mendengar ucapan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan namun dia bisa menguasai keadaan dan kembali ke wajah datarnya seperti semula.

"Seharusnya aku cepat melakukan hal itu padamu, jadi aku tidak perlu mendengar omong kosong macam ini lagi" ucap Kibum dengan nada dingin menusuk dan wajah tidak sukanya. Berdiri angkuh menatap gadisnya dengan ekspresi marah yang kentara.

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap mata kelam Kibum yang amat di sukainya dengan penuh tanda tanya besar di sana. Kibum berjalan semakin mendekati Kyuhyun dan menghimpitnya di tembok. "Harusnya aku menghamilimu lebih cepat agar aku bisa menjelaskan secara langsung pada ayah dan ibu tanpa perlu repot dan tak pernah mendengar ucapan sampah seperti tadi Kyu, meski aku harus mati di hajar ayah nantinya aku Sungguh marah mendengarnya dan gak suka dengan apapun yang kau katakan" dingin. Tatapannya tajam seakan mengintimidasi.

Kyuhyun bergeming berusaha meresapi setiap kata yang di ucapkan Kibum padanya dan dia sadar satu hal jika Kibum sudah gila. Kyuhyun melakukan sundulan kepala untuk menjauhkan Kibum darinya. Dan ingat intimidasi apapun yang Kibum lakukan tak pernah berhasil jika Kyuhyun lawannya.

"Dasar otak mesum, memangnya kau pikir akan semudah itu menghamili ku brengsek" ujar Kyuhyun tak terima dengan wajah sedikit merah padam. Antara malu dan marah.

Kibum sedikit terkejut namun bisa menguasai keadaan. "Percayalah kau akan hamil begitu aku..." ucapan Kibum terputus saat Kyuhyun menutup mulut kotor Kibum dengan kedua jari yang mengapit mulutnya.

"Tidak usah di teruskan" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah semakin memerahnya sementara Kibum masih menampilkan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi yang berarti dan terkesan lempeng serta cuek dengan situasi ambigu mereka saat ini. "astaga kenapa aku begitu gila saat menerima kakakku sendiri sebagai kekasihku" gerutu Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Karena aku tampan dan kau tak bisa menolak pesonaku" ucap Kibum masih dengan wajah datarnya sangat tidak sesuai dengan ucapan narsis bernada datar yang dia keluarkan.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Kibum dan menghela nafas berat setelahnya. "Kak...aku memang mencintaimu tapi cinta kita selama ini salah, aku tidak ingin jika ayah dan ibu tau dan melukai mereka semakin dalam, kurasa mereka sudah curiga dengan hubungan kita" tambah Kyuhyun menunduk dengan wajah sedih.

"Aku tidak perduli" jawab Kibum singkat.

Kyuhyun melotot mendengar jawaban Kibum. "Tapi aku perduli, bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan dengan tenang kau tidak perduli dengan perasaan orang tuamu sendiri, aku tau kau memiliki hati yang dingin tapi tak kusangkah jika kau akan mengatakan ketidak pedulian secara gamblang seperti ini. Kenapa...kenapa kau mengesalkan sekali." kesal Kyuhyun hingga membuatnya tanpa sadar menangis terisak. Frustasi~.

"Tidak bisakah setidaknya kau tidak perduli pada orang lain kali ini saja Kyu, hanya aku...perdulilah hanya padaku, pada kita" ratap Kibum meski wajah datarnya masih belum berubah tapi Kyuhyun dapat merasakan rasa sakit yang di keluarkan Kibum dalam nada bicaranya.

"Maaf...maafkan aku...aku tidak bermaksud, tapi ayah dan ibu..." Kyuhyun jatuh terpuruk. Sangat bingung dengan hidupnya dan keputusan apakah yang harus dia ambil saat ini. Sungguh dia ingin bahagia dengan Kibum tapi dia tidak ingin egois dengan mengorbankan kebahagiaan orang tuanya. Lagipula hubungan mereka tidak akan pernah berhasil dan di anggap tercela bagi masyarakat.

"Aku tidak tau mereka akan merestui kita atau tidak tapi aku memiliki hal yang setidaknya bisa membuat hubungan kita tampak masuk akal" ujar Kibum seraya berjongkok dan mengusap air mata yang menetes dari mata Kyuhyun. "Jangan menangis" ucap Kibum dengan nada suara yang menenangkan.

Kibum mengeluarkan sebuah amplop besar dari balik jaketnya dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa ini?!" tanyanya bingung seraya mengusap sisa air matanya kasar.

"Buka saja, Heechul nuna yang menemukannya enam bulan yang lalu" ucap Kibum. Meski tidak yakin Kyuhyun membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan beberapa dokumen dan beberapa buah foto. Setelah membacanya entah kenapa perasaan bercampur aduk di dadanya, bahkan Kyuhyun tidak mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri. Manik gelap itu bertemu dengan iris karamel yang telah di penuhi kembali oleh bias air mata.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kibum tersenyum. "Mungkin ini terdengar jika aku sangat tidak tau berterima kasih tapi sejujurnya aku sangat bersyukur karena aku bukan seorang Cho sejak awal dan aku bersyukur jika aku tidak pernah menjadi kakak kandungmu Kyu" ujar Kibum seraya mengelus kepala Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dan dokumen atau surat adopsi milik Kibum yang ada dalam pelukannya.

"Aku rasa aku sedang bermimpi, ini...bagaimana mungkin hal menakjubkan seperti ini..." ucapnya seolah tak percaya dengan senyum yang tertumpah bersamaan dengan air mata kebahagiaannya.

"Berterimakasih lah pada Heechul nuna, dia adalah kakak kita yang terhebat" ucap Kibum dan di angguki oleh Kyuhyun yang menatap Kibum seraya mendekap dokumen itu dengan erat di dadanya seolah hal itulah satu-satunya kunci keberhasilan dari hubungannya dengan Kibum.

°•°•°

Plak

"Ayah..." pekik Kyuhyun terkejut tidak menyangkah jika ayahnya akan melayangkan tamparan keras saat dirinya dan Kibum menjelaskan situasi jika mereka berdua saling mencintai dan ingin bersama bukan dengan status sebagai seorang kakak beradik.

"Berani sekali kau mengatakan hal itu, kau adalah kakak Kyuhyun, bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan jika kau mencintai adikmu sendiri hah" murka sang ayah menatap geram wajah Kibum.

"Ayah...aku tau jika ini sangat tidak masuk akal, tapi kami saling mencintai" ucap Kibum tenang.

Plak

Sekali lagi Kibum mendapatkan sebuah tamparan keras. Tak hanya Kyuhyun yang memekik Heechul dan nyonya Chopun terpekik secara bersamaan.

"Aku ingin mencabut nama Cho dari namaku dan akan memakai margaku sendiri, marga Kim, margaku sebelum ayah dan ibu mengadopsiku" ucap Kibum masih dengan wajah tenangnya seolah sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan tamparan tn. Cho.

Plak

"Anak kurang ajar, bagaimana mungkin kau..." geram sang ayah yang sama sekali tidak menyangkah jika Kibum akan mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu.

"Aku sudah tau jika aku bukanlah anak kandung ayah dan ibu tapi aku sangat bersyukur saat tau kenyataan itu" ucap Kibum lagi dan tanpa di duga Kibum jatuh dan duduk berlutut di hadapan sang kepala keluarga yang terkejut dengan aksi anak laki-lakinya. "Ayah...aku mohon restuilah kami, tidak tn. Cho aku mohon restuilah hubunganku dan Kyuhyun" ucap Kibum dengan wajah memohon menatap sang kepala keluarga yang masih terlihat sangat terkejut dengan tindakannya. Tn. Cho menatap Kibum dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Pergilah~jernihkan pikiranmu di tempat pamanmu di Busan, ayah anggap ayah tak pernah mendengar apapun darimu lagi dan kau Kyu ayah akan memindahkanmu ke sekolah berasrama khusus perempuan" putus ayahnya mutlak dan berbalik meninggalkan ruang keluarga tanpa mau memperpanjang pembicaraan lagi. Kibum tampak mengepalkan tangannya tidak puas dan marah.

"Ayah aku mohon...restuilah kami ayah, aku sangat mencintai kakak, aku mencintai Kibum ayah aku mohon" Kyuhyun ikut jatuh berlutut dan menyembah tepat di bawah kaki ayahnya, bahkan air mata tak kuasa lagi di bendungnya berharap jika ayahnya akan sedikit luluh dan berubah pikiran.

"Heechul apa yang kau lakukan di sana, cepat bawa adikmu masuk ke dalam kamarnya" teriak sang ayah murka. Cepat-cepat Heechul menyeret Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya dan memberikan lirikan menenangkan untuk Kibum.

"Kibum..." sang ibu berusaha mengajak Kibum berbicara namun Kibum berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari rumah dengan wajah marahnya seolah tak puas dengan apapun keputusan yang di buat oleh sang ayah.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Bos.." panggil takut-takut seorang laki-laki kekar berbadan besar yang di penuhi oleh tatto di sana dan memanggil seorang pemuda belia yang terlihat lebih lemah darinya namun terlihat menakutkan di saat bersamaan.

Kibum~pemuda belia itu masih bungkam tak menjawab panggilan salah satu anak buahnya, dia masih fokus menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit gudang tua dengan balutan cipratan darah di tubuh setengah telanjang dengan perut terbentuknya.

"Bos..." panggilnya lagi.

"Jika hanya omong kosong yang akan kau katakan untuk mengangguku, kau selanjutnya yang akan mati" ucap Kibum tenang tanpa menoleh dengan nada yang paling dingin dari sebelumnya. Dia sedang dalam mood paling buruk saat ini.

Nyali si anak buah kembali menciut mendengar ucapan Kibum. Namun belum ada jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut sang anak buah tiba-tiba ada sebuah tas besar yang terhempas secara kasar jatuh di atas perutnya dan sebuah toyoran mendarat di kepalanya. Amarah Kibum semakin memuncak saat tindakan kurang ajar di lakukan entah siapa pada kepalanya.

"Kau ingin mati hah...?" bukan~itu bukan suara Kibum tapi suara seorang wanita. Kibum menatap wanita itu tanpa kata setelah tersentak namun bisa tersembunyi kan oleh wajah datarnya.

"Sudah aku bilang berhenti main-main dengan gengster seperti ini Kibum, apa kau tuli sampai tidak mengindahkan ucapanku dan berlaku semaumu lagi, astaga..." decaknya kesal melihat kekacauan yang di perbuat oleh Kibum.

"Aku hanya sedang kesal dan mereka datang mengeroyokku, aku pikir tidak ada salahnya membuang rasa kesalku toh mereka yang melemparkan diri mereka sendiri padaku, nuna" ucap Kibum dengan wajah malas, bahkan kemarahan sudah tak terlihat di wajah datarnya. Kibum sangat menyanyangi Heechul maka tak mungkin jika dia akan marah dengan apapun yang di lakukan kakaknya itu.

Heechul menatap sekelilingnya, melihat banyak tubuh tergeletak entah masih bernyawa atau sudah menjadi mayat, dia tak tahu.

Sekali lagi Heechul menghela nafas panjang. "Kuharap kau tidak terkena masalah apapun karena ini, pergilah temui Kyuhyun hiduplah berdua dengannya aku sudah menyiapkan tempat untukmu dan Kyuhyun untuk sementara setelah aku selesai mengurus semuanya kau bisa pergi ke Jepang dan menikah dengan Kyuhyun di sana" ucap Heechul panjang lebar. Mendengar hal itu senyum lebar terkembang di bibir Kibum dengan penuh buncahan rasa bahagia pemuda datar itu memeluk Heechul dengan begitu erat.

"Bagaimana dengan ayah dan ibu?!' tanya Kibum. Meski dia tidak ingin perduli tapi hati kecilnya seolah tidak tenang.

" serahkan saja mereka padaku, kau tidak perlu cemas" ucap Heechul membuat senyum benar-benar terbit di wajah Kibum.

"Aish...kenapa memelukku bodoh, darahnya~astaga bajuku bisa kotor karena darahnya Kibum" protes Heechul sebal karena dengan seenaknya Kibum memeluk tubuh Heechul dengan keadaan berantakan dan tubuh penuh dengan bercak darah yang tersebar di tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih nuna, aku menyayangimu" bisik Kibum dengan kelegaan yang terpancar di wajahnya.

"Aku tau, aku juga menyayangimu adikku, pastikan kau bisa berbahagia dengan Kyuhyun dan jangan pernah membuat masalah atau membentuk geng baru di sana mengerti" wanti-wanti Heechul sedikit cemas juga. "Pergilah~" tanpa menunggu lagi Kibum melesat keluar dari markas besarnya dengan senyum cerah terkembang dari bibirnya.

Melihat punggung kokoh sang adik sebuah senyum terkembang di bibir Heechul, sungguh Heechul merasa sangat puas dengan keputusan yang di ambilnya saat ini. Meski nantinya dia akan terlibat banyak masalah karena membantu kedua adik bodohnya, Heechul rasa itu adalah harga yang pantas untuk kebahagiaan kedua orang yang sangat di sayangnya.

"Sedang apa kalian? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?!" tanya Heechul menatap ratusan anak buah Kibum yang balas menatapnya takjub dengan mata berbinar.

"Ketua rawatlah kami" ucap mereka serempak dan berlutut di bawah kaki Heechul seperti seorang budak setia. Wanita cantik itu melonggoh bingung dengan kepala kosong, bagaimana mungkin dia jadi ketua dan kenapa mereka memanggilnya ketua.

Bagi anak buah Kibum melihat Heechul membentak dan memukul kepala Kibum dengan santai bahkan membuat bos besar mereka terdiam dan tersenyum di saat yang bersamaan dan yang lebih menakjubkan dia bisa menenangkan kemarahan Kibum yang tak bisa di bendung lagi hanya dengan ucapannya membuat ratusan anak buah Kibum patut mengakui kehebatan wanita itu, lagipula jika Kibum pergi maka posisi ketua akan kosong dan orang yang pas untuk mengantikannya adalah dia~Heechul~kakak Kibum, wanita tangguh itu, itulah apa yang ada di pikiran ratusan anak buah Kibum.

"Hei..hei..apa maksud kalian dengan ketua? Lagipula bagaimana aku harus merawat kalian, memangnya aku orang tua kalian? Lagipula kalian bukanlah kucing yang dapat ku punggut sembarang dan kalian juga tidak ada imut-imutnya, aku tidak mau" ucap Heechul dengan nada meremehkan yang terdengar tak suka. Tapi setelah di pikir-pikir tidak buruk juga sih sebenarnya dan ini bahkan terlihat menguntungkan untuk Heechul. mereka adalah laki-laki kuat dan memiliki tenaga yang besar mereka bisa di manfaatkan untuk sesuatu tanpa harus bersusah payah dan pastinya gratis. "Hahahaha baiklah aku adalah ketua kalian sekarang, jadi menurut lah padaku oke" tawa senang cenderung licik menguar di udara dari bibir seorang Cho Heechul.

"Terima kasih ketua" ucap mereka serempak, bahkan mereka tidak sadar jika mereka telah terjebak dalam jaring laba-laba ratunya ratu iblis. Tanpa mereka sadari seorang laki-laki dari pihak musuh terbangun dari pingsannya menatap segerombolan anak buah Kibum dan menghilang tanpa di sadari oleh siapapun.

°•°•°

"Ini sudah tiga Minggu, kenapa belum ada kabar sedikitpun dari Heechul Eonni" gumam Kyuhyun. Sejak dirinya memutuskan untuk pergi berdua dan melarikan diri, Kibum dan Kyuhyun menetap di sebuah kota kecil di kawasan pedesaan kota Sowon jauh dari Seoul.

"Biarkan saja, jika Heechul nuna tidak memberi kabar apapun berarti memang tidak ada masalah apapun di sana" jawab Kibum merengkuh dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang mulai berisi. Usia kandungan Kyuhyun sudah menginjak Minggu kedua.

"Tidak hanya saja aku sedikit khawatir entah kenapa perasaanku sedikit aneh" ungkap Kyuhyun sedikit mengutarakan rasa gelisah nya.

"Mungkin ini karena kehamilanmu Kyu, tidak perlu mencemaskan hal yang tidak perlu" ucap Kibum seraya mengecup leher dan pipi Kibum.

"Hei tuan mesum menyingkirlah, kau membuatku geli" kekeh Kyuhyun saat mendapati Kibum mulai mengigit dan mengelitik pinggangnya.

Mereka tertawa dan tampak sekali kebahagiaan terpancar dari kedua bola mata mereka yang terlihat bersinar tanpa mereka sadari jika hal buruk akan selalu mengintai mereka.

Namun seorang Kim Kibum akan tau jika bahaya telah mengintainya dan Kyuhyun, entah kenapa firasat buruk juga seakan merayap begitu saja dalam hatinya dan membuatnya seakan tidak tenang.

Tanpa di ketahui oleh Kyuhyun Kibum menelpon seseorang di yang entah ada di mana dan setelah panggilan itu berakhir wajah datar terkesan berbahaya tampak di wajahnya dan sebuah geraman marah lolos dari bibirnya, tangannya terkepal kuat hingga membuat ponsel yang di genggamnya hancur berantakan.

°•°•°

JDUAK...

" uh..uhuk...uhuk...sampai aku matipun aku tak akan mengatakan apapun padamu tn. Bajingan" jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah dan tubuh babak belur dan bersimbah air mata. Sementara di depannya terlihat Byun Baekhyun yang menangis histeris saat melihat kekasihnya di siksa sedemikian rupa dan adiknya yang tergeletak pingsan dengan luka pukul di kepalanya.

"Aku mohon...aku mohon hentikan sekarang juga dia bisa mati" mohon Baekhyun dengan tangis yang tak berkesudahan.

"Aku akan menghentikannya setelah kau beritahu aku dimana si brengsek Kibum itu bersembunyi?" tanyanya dengan senyum bengis. Zico sang ketua mafia yang anak buahnya di bantai oleh Kibum Tempo hari.

"Tidak...aku tidak tau...di mana mereka" cicit Baekhyun, dia tidak bisa membiarkan si brengsek Zico mengetahui keberadaan Kibum tapi dia juga tak bisa membiarkan adik dan kekasihnya mati begitu saja, dia telah di jebak dan tak tau sampai kapan dia harus menunggu lagi, Baekhyun ragu jika bantuan akan datang tepat pada waktunya. Jika dia tidak melakukan apapun maka dia, adiknya dan juga kekasihnya akan mati begitu saja.

"Aku mohon lepaskan mereka aku berjanji akan mencari tau di mana Kibum berada, aku mohon" Baekhyun merangkak dan menyembah di kaki Zico berharap laki-laki itu akan percaya dan melepaskannya.

" si sialan ini, oi...bunuh dia sekarang juga" perintahnya pada anak buahnya menyuruh untuk membunuh Chanyeol.

"Tidaakkk...tidak aku mohon jangan lakukan itu, tidak.." panik Baekhyun namun sebuah tamparan dan tendangan di layangkan Zico untuknya.

"Baiklah aku akan mengatakannya" ucap Baekhyun pada akhirnya melihat Chanyeol di pukul sedemikian rupa membuatnya tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Jangan uhuk...baek..jangan katakan uhuk...apapun...pada mereka uhuk.." lemah Chanyeol masih berusaha mencegah.

Baekhyun terisak dan terbatuk darah. Dalam hati dia menyesal dan berjanji akan menebus dosanya pada Kibum dan Kyuhyun nantinya. "Mereka ada di Siwon" ucap Baekhyun pada akhirnya seraya mengumamkan beribu kata maaf pada Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

"Maaf..." ujarnya lemah menatap Chanyeol yang balas menatapnya kecewa, Chanyeol lebih memilih mati daripada harus mengorbankan kesetiaannya pada Kibum namun kenapa Baekhyun dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal itu.

"Bunuh mereka semua" perintah Zico pada akhirnya sebelum melangkah keluar. Baekhyun terpekik tidak menyangkah jika sampai akhirpun dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa kekasih dan adiknya dan sekarang dia juga telah membahayakan nyawa Kibum dan Kyuhyun, Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri, harusnya dia sadar jika tak ada orang yang bisa di percaya dalam dunianya termasuk Zico.

"Tidakkk..."

Dor

Dor

Dua tembakan di lepas dan berakhir Baekhyun terjebak dalam kegelapan.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Kibummie cepat pergi dari sana sekarang juga, Zico~si bedebah itu telah membunuh Chanyeol dan ratusan anak buah kita dan dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke Sowon untuk memburumu, kami dalam perjalanan kesana sementara bersembunyilah dulu hingga kami bisa mengatasinya" ucap Heechul setengah panik, dia telah sampai di gudang tempat penyergapan Baekhyun sekarat sedangkan Chanyeol telah tewas bahkan sempat terjadi baku hantam di sana, sayangnya Heechul tidak berhasil menghentikan Zico untuk melakukan pengejaran terhadap Kibum.

"Tidak aku akan menghadapinya, dia harus mati di tanganku" ujar Kibum dengan tangan terkepal erat.

"Jangan bodoh, jika kau melakukannya Kyuhyun juga akan berada dalam bahaya, aku mohon larilah dan selamatkan hidup kalian, Zico bukanlah orang yang mudah kau taklukan Kibum, aku mohon jangan keras kepala untuk sekali ini, kau tidak sendiri dan Kyuhyun sedang hamil"

"Brengsek...baiklah aku akan pergi sekarang juga" kesal Kibum melempar ponselnya. Kyuhyun yang menatap ekspresi menakutkan Kibum tampak bungkam, ada sedikit perasaan khawatir dan gelisah di iris selehan karamel miliknya.

"Kibum..."

"Maafkan aku Kyu, sial~kita harus segera pergi dari sini, maafkan aku karena melibatkanmu dalam kegilaan ini" sesal Kibum memeluknya erat dan tanpa menunggu lagi menarik jemari Kyuhyun menuju Mustang miliknya yang terparkir di depan rumah.

Kibum memasangkan sabuk pengaman milik Kyuhyun dan mencium keningnya untuk menenangkan, setelahnya dia menyalahkan mesin mobilnya. Namun belum berapa lama mobil melaju di jalanan Mustang Kibum di hujani banyak tembakan.

"Sial..." umpat Kibum melirik spionnya dan mendapati enam mobil terlihat mengejarnya dengan senjata api yang teracung dengan dirinya dan Kyuhyun sebagai target bidikan.

"Kyu aku butuh bantuanmu, kendalikan mobilnya, aku akan memberi sedikit hadiah pada bajingan-bajingan itu" ucap Kibum. Meski sedikit terkejut Kyuhyun cukup pintar untuk mengerti apa yang di inginkan Kibum, karena dia tau dunia seperti apa yang tengah di geluti Kibum sejak dulu karena Kibum bukanlah seorang pemuda SMA biasa. Hidupnya penuh dengan darah dan berpusat dalam dunia hitam. Setelah kemudi beralih ke tangan Kyuhyun Kibum beranjak meraih senapannya dan mulai balas membidik targetnya. Dua mobil telah berhasil tersingkir dengan lubang di kepala si pengemudi mobil. Karena Kibum adalah orang yang jenius dalam hal senjata api dan dia adalah seorang sniper nomor satu.

Dor

Dor

Dor

Hujan tembakan terdengar mendominasi setiap laju perjalan tidak mulus mereka bahkan Kibum mendapat satu tembakan di lengan kirinya.

"Kibum..." lirih Kyuhyun memanggil nama kekasihnya yang masih serius memuntahkan timah panas ke arah musuh-musuhnya. "Aku~aku tertembak" ujar Kyuhyun pelan. kibum tersentak dan mendapati darah yang sudah merembes di dada kiri Kyuhyun.

"Shit~bajingan...tidak Kyu, bertahanlah" ujar Kibum panik berusaha menghentikan pendarahan milik Kyuhyun sekaligus mengendalikan laju mobilnya yang mulai oleng tak terkendali.

Dor

Dor

Kibum sudah tidak bisa membalas tembakan-tembakan yang di layangkan padanya, saat ini melindungi Kyuhyun dan calon bayinya adalah yang paling penting. Bahkan dua tembakan yang bersarang di tubuhnya tak indahkannya. Secepatnya dia harus bisa keluar dari situasi berbahaya ini dan segera membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit namun sayang sebelum semua hal itu terlaksana mustang yang di kendarainya kehilangan kendali akibat tabrakan yang di sengaja membuatnya tanpa pikir panjang membanting setir ke arah kanan namun Kibum di hadapkan dengan sebuah mini Van yang melaju dari arah berlawanan membuatnya harus membanting setir ke arah yang berbeda membuatnya kehilangan kendali dan menabrak pagar pembatas hingga mobil yang di tumpanginya meluncur jatuh menuju jurang.

Entah kenapa saat itu yang ada di pikiran Kibum hanya menyelamatkan nyawa Kyuhyun seorang, di peluknya Kyuhyun erat seolah tak ingin membiarkan tubuh gadisnya terluka lebih banyak karenanya. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Mobil terhempas dan terombang ambing menabrak bebatuan dengan keadaan remuk redam.

"Maafkan aku..." sesal Kibum, pemuda itu menatap wajah gadisnya yang damai dengan mata terpejam. "Uhuk..." darah segar meluncur dari mulutnya. Kibum terlalu banyak kehilangan darah, namun dia tidak boleh mati dengan cara seperti ini dan Kyuhyun harus tetap hidup. Kibum mengawasi tangki bensin yang mengalir menuju percikan api. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa Kibum mencoba melepaskan sabuk pengaman di tubuhnya dan tubuh Kyuhyun menyeret kakinya keluar dari mobil dan membawa Kyuhyun yang terkulai lemas dalam gendongannya, berjalan sedikit tertatih dengan wajah pucat pasi dan darah mengenang meninggalkan jejak merah basah di tanah tandus itu. Kibum telah berhasil menjauhkan Kyuhyun dan tak berapa lama Mustang miliknya meledak.

"Uhuk...uhuk..." Kibum kembali terbatuk darah, dia meraih ponselnya mendial nomor Heechul dengan nafas tersengal. "Nuna...cepatlah datang, Kyuhyun~selamatkan Kyuhyun dan anakku, uhuk~" lemas, Kibum menjatuhkan ponselnya mengacuhkan suara Heechul yang mengema panik di sana dengan panggilan yang masih tersambung.

"Maafkan aku Kyu jika aku meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini" batin Kibum peri. Setitik air mata jatuh menetes untuk yang terakhir kalinya dari dua bola manik gelapnya yang tertutup untuk selamanya.

Flasback End

[~Lizz_L_L~]

 _Ketika takdir dan kematian datang mengejarmu dan meminta nyawamu kau tak akan bisa mengelak darinya yang bisa kau lakukan hanya pasrah dan menyerah. Begitupun denganku~tapi sebelum aku menyerah untuk selamanya aku ingin sedikit memperjuangkan kebahagiaan sempurnaku dengan keluarga kecilku meski itu bukanlah hal kekal._

 _Hanya permintaan egoisku yang ingin dan tetap bertahan di dunia hanya untuk melihat kebahagiaanku yang lainnya dan menjadikannya sempurna. Menjadi utuh~_

"Hei...jagoan kau sudah pulang, bibi memiliki hadiah untukmu pastinya kau akan menyukainya" ucap Heechul berjongkok menjajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah bayi si bocah laki-laki yang sudah menampakan bias-bias ketampanan dari ayahnya.

"Sayang ayo ganti pakaianmu dan setelah itu kita makan" teriak seorang wanita parubaya dari arah lantai dua. Bocah laki-laki itu berlari menyongsong sang nenek yang telah turun dari lantai dua dan membawa satu stel pakaian ganti. Bocah laki-laki itu melepaskan seragamnya dan memakai pakaian yang di sodorkan neneknya. Heechul mengamati keponakan kecilnya itu dengan senyum terkembang. Entah kenapa memorinya kembali ke masa silam itu. Bahkan melihat wajah si bocah mengingatkannya dengan wajah kedua adiknya.

"Hei kau mau kemana?!" teriak Heechul membahana saat melihat keponakan kecilnya berlari menjauh dengan langkah riangnya menuju beranda yang menampilkan pemandangan danau dan sebuah pohon sakura yang sedang berbunga dengan aroma khasnya.

"Menemui papa dan Mama bibi" jeritnya tanpa menoleh.

Heechul menatap sosok keponakannya dengan tatapan penuh arti dan menghela nafas kemudian.

Bocah itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah menuju beranda luas. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah dua orang manusia yang duduk tenang dan tampak berbincang santai, terlihat sangat menyilaukan di mata sang bocah.

Si bocah kecil berlari cepat dan melemparkan dirinya sendiri untuk memeluk kedua orang itu.

Orang tuanya~.

"Halo sayang, kau sudah pulang" wanita bersurai sewarna musim gugur itu menoleh menampilkan paras cantiknya dengan iris selelehan karamelnya yang tampak bersinar terang dengan senyum menenangkan.

"Mama~" ujar sang bocah memeluk sang wanita dengan sayang dan menciumi surai coklatnya seolah tak akan pernah bosan. "Hei~ada apa?!" tanya sang wanita penuh kasih seraya mengelus kepala si bocah kecil.

"Tidak ada aku hanya senang ada kalian di sini" jawab sang bocah dengan senyum yang kembali terkembang di wajahnya.

"Begitukah~" ucap sang ayah menampilkan senyum membunuhnya. "Apa ada hal yang menarik di sekolah, misalnya apa ada gadia yang sedang kau taksir?!"

"Hei~Kibum, pertanyaan macam apa yang kau lontarkan untuk anakmu?!"

"Kenapa, aku hanya bertanya hal wajar Kyu, JiYu kita sudah cukup dewasa untuk menjadi seorang cassaniva sepertiku"

Bletak

"Dia masih lima tahun bodoh" kesal sang wanita seraya memukul kepala sang laki-laki yang hanya bisa mendesis. Sementara si bocah laki-laki itu hanya bisa terkekeh senang mendengar perdebatan orang tuanya. Sungguh bagi si bocah kecil duduk di apit oleh dua orang yang paling di sayanginya di dunia adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan untuknya.

Heechul mengamati keponakannya dengan senyum, meski dia tidak begitu mengerti dengan sikap si bocah dia tetap merasa bahagia setiap melihat senyum sang bocah. "Oi~Kim JiYu ayo masuk nenek memanggilmu untuk segera makan" panggil Heechul lantang. Si bocah kecil itu menoleh dan tersenyum entah pada apa dan setelahnya dua berlari untuk menyongsong uluran tangan Heechul.

Ya dia adalah Kim JiYu seorang anak yang memiliki arti nama dari kata 'kebebasan' buah cinta dari seorang yang amat di sayangi Heechul dan kedua orang tuannya, dua adik bodohnya Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Bibi akhir minggu ini jadi kan kita berkunjung ke makam papa dan Mama?!" tanya JiYu dengan wajah polosnya.

"Tentu saja sayang" jawab Heechul seraya mengrusak surai gelap JiYu. Bocah kecil itu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah belakang dan melemparkan senyum pada kedua orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya, papa dan mamanya yang kini sedang melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum bahagia di wajahnya dan tak berapa lama sosok dua orang itu menghilang menyisahkan udara hangat musim semi.

End


End file.
